1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gear shift lever apparatus of an electronic manual transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a gear shift lever apparatus of an electronic manual transmission for a vehicle in which a rod-shaped gear shift lever is improved into a spherical shape.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, transmissions mounted to a vehicle function to convert driving power generated by an engine according to a travel state of a vehicle during a travel of the vehicle and transmit the converted power to driving wheels, and are classified into manual, automatic, and continuously variable transmissions according to operation methods thereof.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a manual transmission, a select cable 2 and a shift cable 3 receive tensions, respectively according to a manipulation of a gear shift lever 1 installed in an interior of a vehicle to independently operate a select lever 5 and a shift lever 6 installed in a transmission 4, so that power is transmitted through one of a plurality of gear trains installed in the transmission 4 according to a gear shift of the vehicle.
However, the gear shift lever 1 of the manual transmission vehicle has a straight rod shape, and an upper side thereof protrudes into the interior of the vehicle through a console, so that a passenger may be injured by the gear shift lever 1 protruding into the interior of the vehicle when an accident occurs.
Further, in the gear shift lever 1 of the manual transmission according to the related art, a driver should move an entire arm due to a big manipulation stroke, and accordingly, a convenience of the driver according to the manipulation of the gear shift lever 1 lowers. In particular, a package layout of peripheral components (a parking lever, a center fascia and the like) of the gear shift lever 1 is spatially restricted.
In addition, the conventional gear shift lever 1 has a rough straight shape, so a degree of freedom in design is so low that it cannot help make the image of the vehicle luxurious.
Meanwhile, an electronic manual transmission vehicle excluding use of the select cable 2 and the shift cable 3 from the manual transmission vehicle transmits an electronic signal during manipulation of a gear shift lever, and an actuator having received the electronic signal operates a select lever and a shift lever of the transmission to perform a gear shift operation. However, in most cases, straight gear shift levers are used in the electronic manual transmission vehicle, so that the electronic manual transmission vehicle also has the same disadvantages as those of the manual transmission vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.